The Fragments of My Heart
by poodlepride
Summary: Lucy has a tragic past like Erza where she works at a company made only for her kind. A certain someone from Edolas returns. Old friends from Lucy's past resurface. Will Natsu be able to fix Lucy's shattered heart? Read to find out more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**1. Back from Edolas? Go Fish!**

**Quote**: "O Lord, help me to be pure, but not yet." -Saint Augustine

Reason: In this chapter, they celebrate the return of someone they thought they had lost forever with a party with lots of alcohol..

Note to children under 21 who might be reading this: Please do not drink until you're at least 21, if not, older. Thanks :)

Authors Note: Hello fellow readers! It's been a while, but I'm finally back on my computer with a story that will blow your trousers away. Not literally, or course, but you get my message. Here are some key facts you must know before you begin reading this story:

1. This is indeed a NaLu fanfiction. Not NaLi or GraLu. Some readers do not understand this and begin reading without knowing. Notice I am clearly mentioning this to you beforehand. This means you do not have the right to be angry later on, should there be any NaLu romance.

2. There are different background stories and other characters that were not presented in the original Fairy Tail that have been made by my very own imagination. (Thus making this story one of a kind and more original than most Fairy Tail fanfictions) These things were made by my own creativity, thought up only to make the story all the more intriguing. This is not meant to upset the reader, nor is it meant to discredit the original copyright.

3. This story is in Lucy's point of view. If Lucy isn't there, it would "Nobody's POV" or "Narrator POV". This really only happens when Lucy isn't present during an important part of the story. These parts are included because without them, events would be more difficult to explain.

If this story is not to your liking, I understand completely. Honestly there really is no harm in trying, I just felt it was story-worthy and wanted to present it to all of you. Please let me know, whether you like it (or dislike it) for future reference and to improve my writing skills.

Italics mean flashbacks.

" " talking

' ' thinking

[ ] author's input

( ) lucy's input

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Now that I've mentioned all of these things,

Enjoy the Story!

**~Lucy: Road to Fairy Tail~**

I slowly walked up to Fairy Tail, the wizard guild I had longed to join since I was a little girl. Ever since I met Natsu and Fairy Tail, I've matured a bit and become a lot stronger. My celestial magic is definitely more improved thanks to the training with my celestial spirit friends.

"Want a swig Lucy?" I heard Cana say as she drank from her usual assortment of alcoholic beverages.

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled, not bothering to look up from my new book. It's always the same, I guess. I slowly walked towards the bar and took a seat. "Hey Mira Jane!"

"Oh hello, Lucy! What book are you reading?"

"It's a book on Edolas. Edo Lucy gave it to me."

"How nice of her!"

"Yeah it has a lot of stuff abou-"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE STRIPPER!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE FIREBREATH!"

"Oh they're very energetic this morning." Mira said in the usual way that she did.

Thunk!

I saw a flash of pink and then a flying Gray followed by a flying pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was hard to concentrate when all this ruckus was going on.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON YOU NUDIST!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HOTHEAD?!"

"Always at it, aren't they?" I sighed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said flying over to a chair next to me, ordering some fish.

"I'm sorry Happy, we're all out of fish. But there is that pond near the end of the village where I know there are plenty of them." Mira said to the dissapointed and clearly hungry Happy. He looked miserable.

"I'll go get you some Happy!" I said, stuffing my book inside of my bag. Maybe I can sell some if I have enough to pay for my rent. I smiled. "I have nothing to do today anyway." It was true. Natsu has been taking it easy for the past week, not taking any jobs, even though I keep bugging him about it. What am I going to do about my rent?! I hope he'll come out of this phase and go on a job with me soon. Collection day is right around the corner.

I walked out of the guild and got on the trails towards the pond. Damn rent.

**~Nobody: Back at Fairy Tail~**

Gray sat down at the bar and ordered some chilled ice cream after the fight with Natsu and looked around. "Oi! Natsu! Have you seen Lucy?" He said with his mouth full.

"Hrm... No. She was just here a second ago." He said, plopping down in the chair next to Gray.

Happy shot them a toothy grin. "Lucy went to go get me some tasty fish." He rubbed his stomach. "Hehe... I can taste them already..." He said as he dreamed of what fish Lucy would bring back for him.

"You are just too obsessed with fish." Carla said, sliding over next to Happy. "Besides, Lucy won't catch that many fish."

"Aww..." He said, his stomach grumbling.

Mira Jane grabbed Elfman's hand and they slipped through the door to go and pay their respects to Lisanna's grave since they had made it a tradition to do it every year on the day she died. "Bye everyone! We'll be back in an hour." She said as they departed.

Rain began to fall and the guild members hurried up and closed the doors, leaving not a crack open. Last time it had rained, Natsu and Gray had busted a window leaving a wide opening for rain to come in. The guild did not have enough buckets to keep the rain from soaking the floorboards. "Maybe Mira Jane and Elfman shouldn't have gone..." Cana said in that tone she only reserved for those she cared about. After all, Mira Jane was one of her close friends along with Lucy of course. "And Lucy didn't take an umbrella! She'll probably be back at around the same time as Mira and Elfman. I hope she doesn't get a cold." Erza, knowing that Lucy would come in soaking, grabbed a towel and hung it on the rack near the door.

**~Nobody: Near the cemetery~**

Lisanna walked toward Elfman and Mira Jane. Unsure how to approach them she just ran up to Mira in tears, knowing that no matter what there would be crying. And lots of it. Lisanna had come back from Edolas just as everyone else and coming home, she could not wait to be back at Fairy Tail.

**~Nobody: Fairy Tail Guild~**

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Cana said impatiently. Mira had said they'd only be gone an hour.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

There was a knock at the guild door. 'It must be Mirajane and Elfman come back from the church cemetery' she thought, opening the door.

"Cana!"

She blinked. That sounded like Lisanna's voice. "You shouldn't drink so much, its bad for your health." Tears filled her eyes. It really was Lisanna! She's back! Cana wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Where have you been all this time? We've missed you so much!"

She began tearing up. "I was in Edolas. I couldn't come back until now."

"...Li...sa...nna..." Natsu stood up from the chair and walked towards her with tears in his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Natsu!" Lisanna jumped into Natsu's arms giving him a warm hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back. I really did try."

"Shh-h its fine." He said wrapping his scarf around Lisanna. "You're here now. Thats all that matters."

**~Lucy: Back at the Pond/End of the village~**

"Ugh stupid shrubs!" I said, yanking a thorn out of my bloody leg. "No wonder nobody goes on these trails anymore." It seemed like I had been walking forever. The rain had been quite the nightmare partly because I had forgotten an umbrella (which I had cursed myself for) and also because I can only see so far ahead, which really sucks because now I'm not only soaked but I'm pretty sure I'm lost. Looking around, I sat down in the muddy grass. It was pretty cold out here. Maybe I should find some shelter or something to get out of this rain. I saw some rocks and started walking towards them. "Yes!" I fist pumped and entered the cave. I wrapped myself in my jacket and made a small fire with some twigs I had found. "Stupid Natsu and his fighting. If he hadn't been fighting with Gray earlier, I would have asked him along and I would have never gotten myself into this mess." I warmed my hands with the fire and slowly fell asleep.

**~Nobody: Fairy Tail Guild~**

"Lisanna!" And thus, the party began. They grabbed as many alcoholic beverages they could find and drank them all, totally forgetting about the celestial mage who had left on an errand earlier that afternoon. "Well... HIC! It was nice to HIC! have you back Lisanna!" Makarov said with a drunken voice. "Oi! Let's have all the ladies put on a show. Come and get on the stage, lovelies!" He grabbed another beer bottle.

They all gathered around on the stage and stood in a team circle and finally decided on doing a little Fairy Tail cheer. They were about to begin when suddenly Cana froze like a statue. Makarov looked to Evergreen. "Hey! She isn't stone! Wasn't me!"

"WHERE'S LUCY?!" She said, in such a high worried tone that some of the guys couldn't help but cover their ears.

"Oh my! That's right! Lucy hasn't come back yet." Mira said in a somewhat sober voice.

"Eh. Knowing Lucy, she probably did one of those seductive poses and got herself a place to stay somewhere." Natsu said, a little bit unsure if she was able to find someplace to stay.

Makarov started handing out beers and everyone began making toasts to Lisanna and other random cheers.

Mira Jane had a laugh with Elfman and Lisanna. "Just like old times." she said in a faint voice. "Just like old times.."

Author's Note: Okay, I know this isn't a lot, but a start. The next few chapters will be overwhelming, and whether you choose to like the plot is up to you. But if you decide you rather enjoy reading this story, then please tell me what you like about it and whatnot, if you wouldn't mind. Easiest way to do that would be to review, but you could also PM. I personally LOVE it when people PM me because it shows that the reader really does like the story and would like to contact me personally. It really doesn't matter either way, because I also really enjoy getting reviews from different people. Also, if you are a guest (meaning you do not have an account), you can still review, but you will show up as a guest. If you indeed are a guest, but you would like me to know exactly WHICH guest you are, then I suggest you put a name of sorts into the name bar when you review. It will then tell me whenever you review that it is YOU and not a complete stranger. Thank-you for your time and I hope you enjoy what is to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Memory Monster**

**Quote**: "If at first you don't succeed, blame your parents." -Marcelene Cox

Reason: Lucy's parents (in this fanfiction) are not there when Lucy grows up, even though they were supposed to be responsible, they weren't and made Lucy's life a whole lot harder than it should have been. (or at least her dad) You'll find out why when you read this chapter.

Author's Note: I titled this Memory Monster because in this chapter Lucy talks about her not-so-great childhood, which is a bit different compared to what it says in the Fairy Tail episodes when they talk about Lucy's childhood. Let's see what you think.. muahahahaha…

Also, I also always like to give a big thanks to all of the users who follow/favorite my story, follow/favorite me (the author), review, and PM.

For Following/Favoriting:

**FantasyFreak475**- Thank-you for following my story I really appreciate it! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

Italics mean flashbacks.

" " talking

' ' thinking

[ ] author's input

( ) lucy's input

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. [lol i forgot to put that in there before.. oops]

Enjoy!

**~Lucy: The Cave~**

"...Ohhh my head really hurts..." I grumbled, rubbing my head. "It's already morning?" I yawned and covered my mouth. "OH MY GOSH! ITS MORNING!"

I brushed my hair down as best as I could with my fingers and dusted some of the dirt that had managed to cover me within the last few hours of staying in the cave. I grabbed my keys and stumbled out of the cave. I managed to seriously scrape up my knees in the thorny shrubs yesterday. I put weight on my right ankle and immediately fell down, giving a loud cry after I felt a sharp pain go up my leg. Well this is just great. I grabbed a fallen branch at the bottom of a tree and used it to balance myself on one leg. "I'm going to..." I moved my leg. "...get to..." I shifted the makeshift crutch. "...Fairy Tail no matter what." I said out loud to myself, knowing that I was probably the only one around. It was after all, the very outskirts of town. As I neared the inhabited areas of the city, I began to notice the shops all around me. I saw a cute little toy shop and smiled, seeing a duplicate of some of my most treasured possessions as a kid. "I used to have that doll..." I said, looking at it through the window. I slowly started walking along the sidewalk, wondering how long it would take to get to Fairy Tail. I suddenly wished I had a car. I glanced down the street wistfully. I unconsciously put my foot down as another bolt of pain shot through my leg. "Ngh.." I said, trying my best not to cry out in public. It was only a broken ankle. 'I'm a celestial wizard and a member of Fairy Tail!' I thought to myself and I gripped the stick determinedly. 'I'm gonna get there!' I glanced one last time at the road and turned around. 'Best not to think about things I can't have' I scolded myself. It's only a matter of time before I get to the main part of the city, where I'm sure someone should know where Fairy Tail is from there. 'I would know the way if I went on the trails, but since I had a broken ankle and I have had absolutely enough of those shrubs I am going to walk in a de-weeded area.' I thought, without a single hint of regret. After all, those shrubs DID have thorns... I looked at the road absent-mindedly looking at the different shops in the area when I thought I saw a magic-powered car. That could only be one person. "Erza! Erza over here!" I said, yelling at the red-haired driver. "Calm yourself. This isn't exactly something I should be doing. My reputation is at stake here... Then she finally took a good look at me. "Oh my gosh! Lucy what happened?! Your legs are covered in blood and-"

"Dry blood."

"And why do you have a stick in your hands? Answer me Lucy! ... LUCY HEARTFILIA!" She said, taking a good look at my ankle. "You should have stayed where you were and I could come find you! Your ankle is broken!" She said pulling me into the front seat. She buckled me up and threw the stick in the street gutter. I gave her a hug and thanked her and she mumbled something like 'Next time bring an umbrella' making me giggle. She promptly hit the gas pedal and began driving to the guild.

I'm glad to see her face again. She hasn't been anything but bossy since I met her. But as far as I know, the only reason she's so bossy is because she had it rough as a kid (you know the whole story if you watched Fairy Tail). There was a hidden pain behind her eyes that only few people can see. I happen to be one of them. But I think the only reason I can see it, is because I had a troubling childhood myself.

After I was about 10 years old, my father just couldn't look at me anymore, whether it was of guilt or fear depended on his mood. I had never done anything wrong. I never understood what happened until much later.

My father always wanted to make my magic powers stronger, buying expensive potions to try and increase my magical abilities. When none of the ones he bought at regular magic stores worked, he began to go to dark magic stores.

One day, he brought back a black potion he found in one of the dark magic stores, that wasn't quite like the rest.

_**~flashback: 10 years old~**_

_"Daddy why does that medicine have a skull on it? It looks like poison. All the other ones had pretty colors." I said, making a face._

_"I've finally found it my little Lucy!" he said dancing around with it in his hands._

_"Found what, Daddy?" It looked suspicious. He always brought in the strangest things saying he had found it. He was a little crazy when it came to those little medicine bottles he always brought._

_"Just drink it darling and you'll feel better. It's just a different colored medicine." Black medicine? Oh well. I trust daddy knows what he's doing. I took a sip of it. "Blaugh! Daddy this is the worst medicine ever!" I said almost spitting it out._

_"Well, how do you feel?" He said, almost as if he was searching for something._

_"I feel the same. Except I can still taste it. Yucky."_

_He looked disappointed. "Are you sure you don't feel any different?"_

_"Am I supposed to? I'm kind of hungry. Does that count?" Why ask me these questions?_

_He had a saddened expression. Something told me he really was hoping it would work. "Daddy am I sick? Why do I have to take all these medicines?"_

_He looked at me. "I think you're old enough to know this. You're 10 now." He said, taking a seat. "In a sense, you are sick. If your magic power was stronger, you would be a normal, healthy wizard. But since you have such little magic power, you are in a very weak and fragile state. I have been looking for a medicine to 'cure' you of your weakness." He said very slowly, as if he didn't quite understand how to say it, with a bit of uneasiness._

_"I'll be strong then. Daddy, you'll see." I said, turning around and heading into my room. The truth was, I did feel a bit different. I walked into my room and turned off the lights, slipping on my pajamas. Then, without warning, I slid to the ground as a big pressure formed at my temples. It was like my temples were on fire, but there was no burn. Just immense pain, tugging at my temples with a fierce, violent force. I grabbed my head and rocked back and forth. It kept hurting and I felt like I was going to shatter into a thousand pieces like a broken glass. I fixated my eyes out the window, watching the moon as I thought of the reasons why this was happening to me. Was this an effect of the medicine daddy gave me? I began to grow dizzy and blacked out._

_**~morning after drinking potion~**_

_"Good morning Daddy." I said slipping on my slippers and walked out the door. "How was your-"_

_He screamed. I had never seen my father so afraid. "What's the matter Daddy? What's wrong?" I said in a worried voice. "Daddy?" I said walking towards him. He backed away from me._

_"What have I done? What have I done?" he kept repeating._

_I tried to advance towards him. "Daddy what's wrong?"_

_He backed away some more. He looked terribly pale with an expression I had never seen before. I tried to hold his hand like we would always do when I was scared. He slapped it away. "Y-You are a monster. You aren't my daughter." He said, grabbing the staircase railing._

_"Daddy what are you talking about? I'm me. I'm Lucy. Right here." I said confused._

_"No. You are a monster now. You are not my daughter anymore." He said, running down the stairs._

_"Daddy! Daddy! I'm not a monster! I'm Lucy! Daddy I'm not bad! Daddy!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I ran trying to catch up to him._

_He boarded the train and the engine started. "Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy don't leave me! DADDY!" I tried to run to catch up with the train, but I tripped and fell, as I watched it depart from the station. I started crying. My daddy was gone. Mommy is dead. I don't have anywhere to go to._

_I started walking to a path in the woods. At least there i could have peace. I ran to the pond and cried. I cried until I had made a small pond of my own, reflecting my face. A new face was in the water, the reflection was not of the face I knew was mine. This face had red horns, with sharp canine teeth, and a pointy devil tail. I noticed there was a shade of red on my nails, although I hadn't put on any nail polish and it wasn't the kind of red that I liked. I thought I had felt different this morning. It didn't bother me much because I had never been one for appearances. But Daddy had run from me. He had been scared of me. Nobody would ever get close enough to me. To hurt me or love me. 'I don't need anybody anymore' I thought to myself. 'It would be better that way.' I stood up, wiping my tears from my face. 'I'm going to be strong just like I told Daddy. The potion worked. I have enhanced powers now. I can be just like Daddy. I am not weak. I'll be strong for Daddy.'_

Author's Note: I have another note. Surprise! Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, where Lucy talks about her childhood, it's a bit different compared to what actually happens in the anime series. Okay, maybe a lot different.. But hey, I wanted this story to be somewhat original. It's kind of ironic because in the Fairy Tail episodes, it talks about how Lucy ran away, but in this story it's her Dad that runs away... One thing that makes the two different stories similar is that Lucy loves her Dad, but in he doesn't show her any love (like in the Fairy Tail episodes) or doesn't want her anymore (because she's turned into a demon in this story). If you hate this story, please feel free to let me know what you did not like, so I can change it to perhaps make this story more acceptable to your taste. If you did like it, I suggest reviewing about what you like about the story, your most favorite parts (and least favorite parts) and what you would like changed or would like to see happen in the future. I also like seeing story requests, although I don't see too many anymore. It would be my honor to write a story under your request, worthy of the public eye. Sometimes I begin a story, but dislike it or decide it's unsuitable to upload on to my account. I will also let you know when I decide to make a story of your request (or similar to it) through a PM. If you post a story request as a guest, please leave an address of sorts so I can contact you for any future reference. Thank-you for your time and I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far!

**Quote Again**: "If at first you don't succeed, blame your parents." -Marcelene Cox

Get what I mean now? Lucy's father is a little.. turd face.. lets say, when he leaves her when it is his own fault that she became a demon. So she can blame her parents (or really just her father) for a lot of hardships she has gotten after the age of 10.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Drunken Fiesta and Tales of an Old Friend**

**Quote:** "Turn your wounds into wisdom." -Oprah Winfrey

Reason: The new characters I am going to be introducing to you and Lucy have all had difficult lives. They have dark pasts but they do not wish to turn from the light. They instantly become friends because they are connected through their terrible pasts. Together they form an unbreakable friendship and learn a way to get out of the dark and walk toward a "brighter future".

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Please find it in your heart to forgive me for such a late update! I did not forget you I promise. I just went on a long trip with no wifi or internet available to me T^T. But, basically in short, this chapter is going to be about getting back to the guild to find a certain someone and Lucy reminiscing in her memories again when Erza remembers she has one of her old friend's numbers. May be confusing and somewhat dark, but I made it this way so Lucy and Erza could share a special bond, much different to how it is in Fairy Tail, when Lucy is actually somewhat afraid of Erza (in many scenes) and believes she will somehow become a 'victim' of her rage. In this story, I am trying to set up their relationship to the point where Erza and Lucy understand each other so much that they know what the other is thinking without even having to ask. If you're confused, please feel free to review and ask questions.

A Big Thanks to:

Truth Behind The Eyes- Ooh I like the name it's so mysterious ;)

Eliisa-chan- The chan is just so adorable I love it! And thanks for following!

Kurasabe- Thanks for following! I hope you like this so far!

.16- Thank-you! Enjoy!

JcL107- letters and numbers?! Coolio, dude! Hope you like it!

AmutoMisui- Woop woop! You're my new favorite. Thank-you for favoriting AND following! Virtual cookie for you! ;D

Inazumadraco- Thanks for favoriting! Coolio username btw!

Awkward Turtle: Thanks for reviewing. I promise I will post more NaLu fluffies. I just need to sort out the story of her past first.

I apologize if I forget to mention anyone. I've been extremely busy this past week and I barely got to finish this chapter. Let me know if I forgot to mention you on the list.

Italics mean flashbacks.

" " talking

' ' thinking

[ ] author's input

( ) lucy's input

P.S. Author's Note: Kay.. One more thing before you begin reading. I'm going to be introducing some new characters at one point and I made chibi versions of them to help you out on how they look. The pictures should accurately match what the story depicts them to look like. If they don't, please let me know if I made a mistake :)

Enjoy!

**~In Erza's Car in Front of Fairy Tail~**

"Can you walk?" Erza said, glancing at me cautiously.

"Yeah.. I think I can.. I mean it shouldn't be-" I took a step on my ankle. "AAH OK NEVERMIND!"

"I told you… You shouldn't walk on it. Walk on the other leg." She said impatiently.

"Kay." I said, hoisting myself up on one foot, grabbing hold of Erza's shoulder.

We walked to the front of the guild and heard a loud commotion coming from within the guild walls.

"What could possibly be going on?" Erza said, narrowing her eyes.

'Is there an attack?' I wondered, peering at my ankle. 'Well this sucks. Even if there was an attack, I wouldn't be of any use.'

Erza pushed the door open, but not before making sure I had a firm grip.

"Are you al-"

"WELCOME DARLINGS!" Makarov yelled, clearly tipsy from a strong alcoholic beverage. "COME AND DANCE MY LOVELIES!"

"Good God, who gave the old pervert beer?!" Erza shouted to the guild, clearly upset with the entire drunken business.

"I think I did…Er... HIC! But maybe I didn't... HIC! I dunno" Gray said, pouring himself another glass.

Erza was soon forgotten in the drunken midst and (as usual) her short temper got the best of her and she began shouting.

"You're all drunk?! Why are you-" She paused to take a look inside the fridge. "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS ATE MY CAKE?!"

"Oh God.. Erza calm down.." She glared at me angrily. "Okay nevermind, but at least set me down before you go into crazy mode."

She looked at me almost as if she was remembering my injury.

"Oops. Hehe.. I almost forgot about that.." She said, gently placing me on a stool at the bar. Grabbing a speakerphone that she had magically found in the storage room, she stood up. I braced myself for what was to come. Erza had never really been the patient type.

"ALRIGHT YA DRUNKARDS! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GET DRUNK ON A WEDNESDAY NIGHT WHEN WE HAVE JOBS TO DO?!" She yelled with an angry skeptical tone.

"Um.. I think I'm to blame for that." Lisanna stood up from where she had been sitting next to Natsu and walked over to where Erza was. "I'm sorry for causing all this commotion I just arrived from Edolas and everyone was happy to see me, so they decided to throw a party celebrating my arrival. Forgive me."

"Lisanna? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you for a while. What took you so long?" Erza said nonchalantly.

"Well let's just say, it was really difficult to travel between worlds and whatnot." She said, not wanting to explain such a long and (probably) boring tale.

"Alright, well now I'm okay with this drunken party on a Wednesday, but Lucy still needs a doctor or a healing mage to help her broken ankle." Erza said, worrying about me. "Well let's see.. Which doctor should we call to fix you up?"

"Uh.. Erza this week is the wine festival. Nobody's working right now." I said. 'Oh crud.. I am NOT dealing with this for a week..'

"Oh wait a minute.. I still have that card you gave me for emergencies. You said it was only for really important ones, but this seems pretty important, right?" She said, shrugging.

"Erza! I said extreme emergencies! A broken ankle doesn't count!" I said, shouting frantically. 'She can't call that number, it's a number meant for only a matter of death! I don't know what I'd do if he came over searching for me.

**~In Lucy's Mind (btw in reality these thoughts really only take up 5 minutes and during that time, Erza is looking for it in her metal [of course it is] purse)~**

Who is he? Well he's an old friend from my troubling childhood. Yay. NOT.

Perks of becoming a demon child:

1. You instantly make demon friends.

2. You get to work as a demon worker.

3. You get shunned by human society.

4. You get demon life insurance.

Haha I was just kidding about the last one, but the rest were basically a fact of (demon) life. It's not an optional thing, as the saying goes; "Birds of the feather, flock together." All my demon friends found me. Or more like we all found each other. Through a company called "Precision Gears" where demons were hired (more like forced) to work on metal and other stone products. The place was kind of similar to where Erza worked when she was a kid, but different in a demonic sort of way. Like there was supernatural stuff going on. For example, fairy alcohol, demon drugs, and who knows what else. I didn't really take a liking to any of that, I was never really a big fan of addictions, which is one of the reasons I never get drunk like the rest of the members of the guild. Unless under certain circumstances that require me to, not that I've ever been in one.

What I mean by "shunned by human society" is exactly that. The very few humans that know about us, tend to steer clear. Their reasoning? We look scary? I really don't know. And don't care. Except I wish my dad hadn't run from me back when he gave me the stupid "power enhancing potion." Seriously, the man GAVE me the drink. I drank it because he was my father and it looked hard to get. How was I to know the next morning I would not be human anymore? He should feel at least a BIT responsible for turning me into a demon. If it wasn't for him and his crazy ideas about "curing me of my weakness" and whatnot, I would have never gotten into the demon business. The coward went running for the hills. I don't care for him much now. I mean he did leave me as a child. I can't even really say I remember the man. Whenever I try to make him out in my mind, I always draw a blank. But should he ever come back, that is, if he ever chooses to come back, I would probably ask him a lot of questions. The dude didn't really give me much to base off of. In fact, as a kid, it's hard to remember everything. Who honestly remembers everything that happens when they're little? I really started remembering everything after I got turned into a demon. Maybe becoming a demon made me magically remember everything after that or it was just a scarring memory, I really don't know. I remember everything as of yet.

**~flashback: 11 years old~**

_"The following demons please report to the main office. #1821, #1822, #1823, #1824, #1825, and #1826." An overhead voice said through some strange speakers. I wonder what they're calling me for. My number is #1824. I don't know what's in store for me, but I hope it's not too bad._

_I was found in the forest near this weird camp that was apparently an off-site working station of sorts where people would shape metal and other stone materials for a company called "Precision Gears". The officer that found me said in exact words, "Demons, I've got a job for you that you __won't__ forget. It's __special__, only for creatures like yourself and there's __plenty__ of stuff to do so you'll __never__ get bored." And then he laughed. The laugh was probably the thing that ticked me off the most. But I didn't hurt him. I was curious about this "Precision Gears" place and what it had to offer._

_I walked slowly up to the main office, where I found there were 5 other demon kids just like me already waiting there. I hung my head low, careful not to attract any attention, but I was 100% sure that it was 0% effective. All heads turned towards me except for the lady who I guess was the one who had called for me and the others over the speaker._

_I sat down at this square-like coffee table (i really don't know what it was used for, I honestly don't really WANT to know. For good reason, I just assumed it was a coffee table) where all of us were sitting. It was an odd sort of table, it was really supposed to have 10 chairs, but one was missing. And all nine of us had each taken a seat._

**Here is the link to see what each new character looks like (if you want to get a better understanding of what their appearance is) - ** drawings/d/1n0ciEUi4s02Q41OW-A3jW9kUrbgK0B4m8dqp65MP1PI/edit

_We repeatedly heard the company catchphrase: "Today's dreams are tomorrow's reality." And I had really wished it would just stop already. Honestly, how annoying. I'm not a big fan of ads of any sort._

_"Hiya, I'm Bolt." said a cheeky boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was clearly taking advantage of the (leery, yet awkward) silence. He didn't seem shy at all to give his name, and seemed amiable enough. Perhaps he had already grown accustomed to the demon world._

_"D'ya wanta get killed? Hush up." A boy with dark black hair, said._

_He shifted his glance to us, one by one, attentively taking note of us individually. "I'm Midnight. If anyone wants to know." His dark brown eyes passed over me and I watched him as well, not knowing exactly what he was up to. He seemed good-natured enough, but I had told myself it would be best to start learning not to trust so easily as I had before, making it a rule in my new life as a demon._

_"Can you not check us out like you're a freaking predator? I've had enough observations for one day." A girl with bright red hair said, warily, but with a daring tone._

_Her voice had a ring to it that said 'I dare you to try it' like she was beckoning you to a slaughterhouse of sorts. Is this normal for a demon? "My name's Phoenix, by the way."_

_"Phoenix, you shouldn't be so rude. You know, these ARE our very own kin. Come now, is that all you had to say to the poor stranger? He's gone through a lot, just like you. Don't simply judge him for scanning for danger that you know could very well be there. We really should be doing the same. I admire your watchful eye, Midnight." Tetris said, scolding Phoenix._

_Tetris seemed like a very wise type of girl. She had blue eyes and hair. With these unusual features, it made her all the more the mysterious._

_My hand accidentally brushed a knife under the table and I took hold of it, placing it in the palm of my hand. "Uh.. There's a knife under the table. Anyone care to elaborate?" I asked, as all heads turned to me. I almost held it up, too, had it not been for the boy seated next to me._

_"Hey! Careful with that, we might need it!" He snatched it from me from underneath the table, careful not to cut me in doing so._

_I scowled at him. It WAS my finding. I really ought to be the one to keep it._

_"Do you even know how to USE one of these?" He smirked at me, as I continued to scowl._

_"No." I huffed, sinking back into my seat. "My dad never thought to teach me before he left."_

_He held a confused expression. "I would've thought you'd have a full family with riches beyond imaginable. It looks like your hair has been styled professionally and your nails are done." He said, smugly, as if he thought he was already an expert on me._

_"He left only just recently. Don't be so smug. I just __turned__ into a demon. No judging, leaf boy." I said, angrily. With all respect, I had at least __some__ dignity (demon or not)._

_"What?! You __turned__ into a demon? Exactly how did you manage to get yourself into that predicament?" Tetris exclaimed in a hushed voice, appearing shocked and extremely curious.(Hushed voice because there was the lady sitting at her desk literally 10 feet away from us.)_

_"I'll leave __that__ story for my closest friends." I said. I didn't want them knowing my whole life story. We have autobiographies for that._

_"Fine then, be that way. My name is Poison Ivy. Everybody calls me Ivy for short. I have a story, too. But I'll leave __THAT__ for my closest friends." He winked at me. "What's your name, Blondie?" He said, looking at me curiously with his green eyes._

_"My name is Lucy, but I'm thinking I should change it since I've become a demon. Whaddya think?" I smiled at him. I think I've broken the trust rule already. Oops._

_"Ooh. What should we call you?" Ivy gave me a hilarious look and stroked his invisible beard with a laugh._

_"Hmm.. How about Misgrevous? It has a nice ring to it and it's certainly catchy." Midnight offered._

_"Perfect." I smiled. "Strange, but nice. I like it." Maybe these people weren't all that bad._

_We all laughed, when suddenly a man covered in what looked like dirt with a bit of a red tinge came into the room and told us to follow him into a dark room. [lol this is not rape I promise xD]_

_Ivy looked at me and smiled. He was probably worried, too. But men will be men. We walked and walked until at last, the Sootman told us to stop. The room we stopped in was full of coal. The Sootman said with a creepy smile, "From now on you'll be working as a team in the coal room. All you gotta do is break the coal until it's a dust and walk down to the furnace and put it in there."_

_Phoenix looked somewhat okay with the job because she was born with fire all around her, and I learned later that she had fire magic given to her at birth. All of them did. I guess it was a demon thing. I still have my celestial wizard powers and apparently I'm supposed to get my demon powers. The others really don't know how it works because they were born demons, but I assume it should work out. (After all, the potion WAS store-bought so it shouldn't have any defects... right?)_

_Tetris was obviously not, you could see the disdaint in her facial expression. But that's also completely understandable because she told me she was born with snow magic. The furnace was probably not one of the things she'd want to go near so I told her, "If you break the coal, I'll put it in the furnace." and winked._

_Her surprised face was priceless but it soon changed to relief. "Oh thank you, Lucy. I could really use the help. Fire isn't really my thing." she said, fiddling with her fingers._

I learned all of their powers eventually during the course of the time I worked there, but I think the time we really bonded was after "Precision Gears" when we formed a strategic group to leave the camp.

_"Let's go near the fence by the trash cans. I think that's the easiest way to get around without being seen." Ivy said, sounding like a military officer commanding his troops (lol)._

_"Yes, that would be the most logical option." Tetris said, clearly nervous about getting out. "Maybe we shouldn't do this.. You've seen what happens to the kids who try to leave."_

_"Wait.. Hold on.. On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad?" I said, eyeing a guard nearby. I didn't want to be near any of them, they smelled like really strong cologne all the time. Even sometimes they had demon cocaine that they were sharing out in the open._

_"I'd say 20. I've seen what they do, and you would definitely not want it done to you." Midnight said, looking very serious (as usual). Midnight had always been deadly serious unless it was a happy situation. The only time I've ever seen him smile for real had been when he had announce this "escape plan" that he wanted the call "operation shadow" but we all agreed that we would just call it the plan.. Oh midnight and his ideas xD_

_I smiled at him. "No, even if it was a small punishment, I still wouldn't want it. We have to make sure we get this right so we can finally get out of here." I said, also becoming serious. (Honestly, midnight, you infected me.. Hahaha)_

_"Yeah I agree." Ivy said, totally agreeing with everything. I think Ivy and Midnight had gotten together without us and had a chat about what to do for the "escape plan".. Although I'm not really sure when or how they did it._

_Phoenix laughed nervously. "Don't be such scaredy cats.." I laughed nervously, "Are we gonna die?"_

_*Midnight face palmed*_

_"No, this plan should be foolproof. All we have to do is do everything according to plan and we'll be on our merry way."_

_"Alright, so what's the plan?" I asked. I didn't want to get any punishment for a failed escape attempt, but I'm pretty sure if we get the plan right and all follows through, we'll make it._

Author's Note: Their powers that will be later mentioned are..

Ivy-plants, poison (lol.. leaf magic?)

Bolt- electricity

Midnight- shadow magic

Phoenix- fire

Tetris- ice

Misgrevous (Lucy's Demon Codename.. or something like that :P)- celestial, unknown

I say unknown because she still hasn't figured out what her demon power is. (You know the powers that she should be getting because she turned into a demon when she was 10 so it's been like 7 years [in this story I guess she could be 17] afterwards.

**Quote Again: **"Turn your wounds into wisdom." -Oprah Winfrey

Get it now? These devious little escapees! xD

**Here's The Link Again (Character Pictures) - ** drawings/d/1n0ciEUi4s02Q41OW-A3jW9kUrbgK0B4m8dqp65MP1PI/edit


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Jailbreak**

**Quote: **"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." -Albert Einstein

Reason: *spoiler* Because in this chapter, these demon children become escapees from "Precision Gears".

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am truly sorry for updating as late as I did for the last chapter. To make up for it, I took the time today to make sure to update another (smaller) chapter [sorry] before finals begin. I hope you like it!

Before I begin, I would like to give a BIG thanks to all my readers and their continued support as I continue on with this story. Cookies for all of you! ^^

STORY FOLLOWERS:

MrKipling22- oh my goodness your username reminds me of Jessie! I love that TV show xD

bored-outa-my-mind97- same here hahaha

lalapie203- I would love some apple pie right about now T^T

TwerkingPandah- I think it would be really amusing to see a twerking panda

dallysbear- interesting name! I love bears! I think they're adorable!

Wolf Runner-Omega- Ooh! Your username reminds me of that one movie called "Alpha & Omega" with the two wolves. Or maybe the furry fandom.. Don't ask, I have a friend in that. *facepalms*

graceasaur- hah aim guessing your name is grace and you want to be a dinosaur..? lol

STORY FAVORITES:

bored-outa-my-mind97- (see above.. im too lazy to make another note hahaha)

lalapie203- (please see above for your note)

TwerkingPandah (look up for your lil message)

Wolf Runner-Omega (wrote you a note.. look up wolfie ^^)

AUTHOR FOLLOWERS:

bored-outa-my-mind97- woaa I love you, reader! You have become one of my favorites for favoriting me and my story, following me and my story, and reviewing and giving me feedback! You inspire me to make things EXTRA interesting! lol

Wolf Runner-Omega- Dude.. Thanks for everything! Maybe I should make a little favorite readers list hahaha. You know you'd be on it! xD

AUTHOR FAVORITES:

bored-outa-my-mind97- (you have two notes up there ^)

Wolf Runner-Omega- (better check out your two lil messages xD)

REVIEW RESPONSES:

bored-outa-my-mind97- Thank you! I am really trying my best to captivate the reader with my Lucy's new background. It's unusual to have so many OC's and a different plot, but trust me when I say ITS GOING TO GET A LOT BETTER!

Italics mean flashbacks.

" " talking

' ' thinking

[ ] author's input

( ) lucy's input

I thank InnocentDiva2002 for private messaging me and wishing me good luck to write this story so I am dedicating this chapter to her!

I really appreciate all of my readers for taking the time to look at my story and embracing my new idea. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapters! xD Also, I wanted to ask, did any of you have problems opening the link? Let me know if you had issues. I'll be making more Chibi as the story goes on so you can picture how each character looks in your head.

**Link Again - ** drawings/d/1n0ciEUi4s02Q41OW-A3jW9kUrbgK0B4m8dqp65MP1PI/edit

Oh and here's a reminder for any who have forgotten [new characters are in **bold**]:

Lucy Misgrevous: unknown, celestial

Phoenix: fire magic (I made Phoenix and Erza opposites.. ironic because both are gingers ^^)

Tetris: ice magic

Midnight: shadow magic (you could say he's a distant relative of the other Midnight, or as he calls himself now, Brain II)

Poison Ivy: plant magic

Bolt: electric magic

Bella: healing AND shrinking magic (yes, she has two different powers)

**Jarvis: flirtation magic**

**Gothica: dark metal magic**

I promise to make Chibi of them, just not yet.

_Ivy and Midnight explained everything, but in short, it was really simply: go out at night and use night vision goggles (made with love by the genius Tetris) to be able to see in the dark much better (even though demon eyes are great at seeing in the dark, there are demon guards who have essentially the same 30/30 vision as we do, so we need SOME advantage).. And go around the trash cans near the electric fence (that bolt will stop from shocking us) and avoid contact with any company guards (especially the ones with whips, mind you)._

_It was really very interesting how we thought this plan would never fail, I don't know. To be honest, I don't actually think it'll work, we will die, and I will never be able to have demon offspring... But then again, I may be overreacting… just a TINY bit._

_We snuck out and walked past the guard. Luckily, this guard had just had what appeared to be.. demon drugs? Okay, I really don't know for sure. But I could tell because he waved bye to us, so he was probably high... (lol). We moved to the back of the trash cans and all of the sudden I heard a high pitched scream. It sounded like it was coming from a little girl. I quickly turned in a 360 and found a guard with a whip in his hand about to strike a girl that looked no more than 3 years old. Without thinking, I jumped in front of the girl and took her lashing. It felt strangely painless. I didn't know what power was coming over me, but it should work to save this child. I need to protect her... Somehow.. Someway.._

_"Lucy! Try using your powers!" Ivy said._

_I quickly thought to myself, grabbing the little girl as I saw her pink hair flutter in the wind. Definitely a demon. We're gonna have to take her with us or she'll get punished for rebelling._

_I tried using my hands trying to summon my supposedly-here demonic powers. After Phoenix's facepalm I gave up, giving the demon guard a swift kick in the balls and booked it._

_Never had I run so fast. All I could catch from the man was something like "**MY KIWIS!**" and then a suggestive thump that told all of us he had hit the ground and HARD._

_However, my satisfaction did not last long. More men arrive at the area. I saw one take look at the motionless guard (and assumed he was dead, because he WAS in the fetal position) and feel for his pulse. More of the guards begin to scope the grounds and the ambulance pulls up. I get to my feet and run past the electric gate. Bolt finally rests (from keeping the fence un-electric for that long moment) and we crouch behind bushes that Ivy had so graciously created. The guards begin to gather over near another area when Bolt intensifies the electricity in the far end of the fence. The strengthened portion of the fence made a shocking sound, leading all of the guards to believe there had been someone trying to get out over there. We departed from the bush and ran up what seemed like a small hill. We don't look back._

_After running for quite some time, we slowed to a much relaxed pace so we could steady our breaths. I realized the pink-headed girl had not released my hand and had held it the whole way over. I turned to face her and decided to ask her name._

_"My name is Bella. My momma used to call me that 'cause I love Christmas so much. I can shrink and make people stop hurting with my magic powers. See?"_

_She demonstrated by healing scratches from Tetris's skin that had probably been made by the hot coals in the coal room. After seeing this, we all let her do the same for us. She slowly healed the rest of our wounds. Ivy immediately added her to our team saying "Well we needed a healer anyways!" From that day forward, Bella was a part of our team._

We also decided we needed a team name that would give us a sense of formality. This gave birth to our 'guild' (I guess you could call it) name "Dark Angels". The name eventually got to become quite famous and feared throughout the lands. Of course, we were misunderstood like most other demons.. But what we did to make them fear them was easy to comprehend. After a series of 'criminalistic' acts, we were one of the most renowned demonic guilds to wreak havoc since the 1900s.

Our team never did officially become 'Dark Angels' until 'Demon Fusion', a smaller, and OFCOURSE darker, guild presented itself to us. The small guild had been diminished to two remaining members. The first time we ever saw them, we realized just how much protection demonkind needed from the darkness. It was a simple act of bullying, but by demons with black hearts (100 times worse because demons are merciless little sh*ts). No compassion for the small boy they beat, no hesitation when he screamed in agony. It was the first act of (demon) bullying we had seen of any kind.

This was when we met Gothica and Jarvis, the first two members we'd met from a dark guild.

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNN! Hahahaha ok guys I am going to be mean and make you wait until the next chapter to know what Gothica and Jarvis look like, but remember… In the beginning I mentioned what their powers were (and I'll mention them again).

**Jarvis: flirtation magic**

**Gothica: dark metal magic**

I hope you don't get too ancy with all this suspense and whatnot, but I wanted to upload this one before my Christmas break is finally over. I'm going to have finals for (probably) the entire next two weeks, so expect a late update. I've been meaning to make the chapters lengthier, but so far it hasn't been working. After finals, I'll make an extra juicy chapter for you. You'll love it.

**Quote Again: **"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." -Albert Einstein

They learned a way out and used it. They learned how to play the game.

**ONE MORE THING BEFORE YOU GO! **I would like to make a request for all of you to send me feedback and your thoughts on my story. All suggestions would be taken into consideration and your thoughts have a high probability of impacting my thoughts on what will happen next. If you review, I will make sure you get what you ask for. I also encourage PMs because if you are confused about a part of the story or you would like to comment about something you saw (whether it be simple spelling errors or a paragraph that doesn't flow), PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I accept all sorts of criticism and enjoy it when people tell me about what they dislike and like about my ideas. This way, when I come back from exhausting weeks of finals, I will have more ideas on where to start. Thank-you Readers!


End file.
